Gnomes
Gnomes are, as a race, characterized by their ability to pay extreme attention to minutiae, and for their catastrophic inability to prioritize. This extends into all areas of Gnomish society. Their architecture is labyrinthine, their politics are inexplicable and their humour is… strange. Coupled with their love of practical jokes and a penchant for illusion and it becomes difficult to see how they manage to live without accidentally killing themselves. Yet somehow they’ve managed to create working societies that have had more staying power than even some Elven kingdoms. Other races visiting Gnomish lands often report feeling like they’re in a bizarre, surreal dream. To Gnomes, however, it’s all normal, and these other people just don’t seem to be paying attention to the tells that make it all clear. Conversely Gnomes find the nations of other races to be mostly dull and predictable. Their ability to focus on details makes them superb at illusion-breaking, and illusion-making, and they are natural craftsmen and engineers, even if they often lose sight of the big picture, or proper safety procedures. Physical Description Gnomes stand an average of three and a quarter feet tall and 40 pounds, with women slightly smaller than men. Gnomes have very little body hair, but thick, fast-growing head hair. Older Gnomish men can sometimes cultivate thin facial hair on their chin and upper lip, which grows as fast and as long as their head hair. Gnomes have extremely flexible, expressive faces with eyes that are slightly too large with a thin iris and a large pupil. Their skin colour ranges from a pale green-yellow to a very human-like light tan. Gnomes usually have brown or black hair, but often dye it outlandish colours, while their eyes tend to be a deep violet, blue or red. Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. *'Type': Gnomes are Humanoid creatures with the gnome subtype. *'Size': Gnomes are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Base Speed': (Slow Speed) Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Languages': Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome and their regional language. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. *'Defensive Training': Gnomes gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. *'Illusion Resistance': Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. *'Keen Senses': Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Obsessive': Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. *'Gnome Magic': Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. *'Hatred': Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. *'Weapon Familiarity': Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Low-Light Vision': Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Races